Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section. There has been known a typical electronic device that includes a processor that performs a task, and a peripheral hardware connected to the processor to execute processes. The typical electronic device reduces a priority level of a processor usage by the task that has caused the peripheral hardware to execute the processes.